HEART BONDS
by Calligan
Summary: The story takes place 6 months after the ceremonial duel where Yugi had moved on with his life until one day the millenium items are unexpectedly stolen once more and Atem returns from the afterlife to help his friends retrieve them but instead slowly as the story develops he accidentally falls in love with his aibou. but his aibou is dating someone else... (Blindshipping)
1. The Aftermath

Hi, I´m Calligan and I´ll be telling this story. It´s the type of story that starts out slow and develops, so you won´t exactly find Yugi and Atem´s love connection at first but eventually.. I promise It´ll be worth it, just be patient. this chapter is just the aftermath of how Yugi is doing six months after the ceremonial duel. So long story short, I hope you enjoy. :)

 **-(Bold - Dialogue)**

- _(Italic - Thought)_

-(Normal - Narrated)

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, just the story plot.**

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

All ended, there was nothing more to it, or so people thought. All the millenium items had returned to their final resting place including Pharaoh Atem. 6 months had passed since those events and Yugi had moved on with his life, he still remembered saving the world once in a while and couldn´t quite believe those days were over but at least he still had duel monsters and his gang, except for one crucial member.

 **\- Oh no, I´ll be late for school again! -** Yugi expressed.

He ran as fast as he could when suddenly a familiar face came across his way, it was Anzu.

 **\- Oh hey Anzu, what´re you doing here? If we don´t hurry up we´ll be late for school! -** Yugi said breathlessly.

\- **I know Yugi, I was actually waiting for you** \- Anzu explained.

\- **Me? Why? And how´d you know I´d be late?** \- Yugi interrogated Anzu.

Anzu giggled.

\- **Calm down Yugi it was just a hunch, and besides I wanted to take a walk before going to school** \- Anzu stated.

\- **A walk? What for?** \- Yugi asked confused.

\- **Boy you´re awfully curious today, aren´t you, Yugi?** \- Anzu said.

\- **Sorry** \- Yugi chuckled.

\- **I couldn´t help it, you´re my friend so it´s only normal for me to wonder, you know?** \- Yugi said.

Anzu laughed.

\- **Guess you´re right, anyway I wanted to take a walk through the places I once walked with The Pharaoh** \- Anzu frowned sadly.

Yugi froze at what Anzu said for he had tried so hard to not think about him, it was too sad to have lost his closest friend, his other self.

\- **Oh, I see..** \- Yugi´s gaze became sad.

\- **Yugi.. don´t be sad, I miss him too but remember! He´ll never completely leave us as long as we have all those memories with him in our hearts and** **no matter what, we will always be his friends** \- Anzu said.

Yugi smiled for Anzu.

\- **Yeah, you´re right, what was I thinking? Of course we will** \- Yugi said.

They both smiled friendly at each other before realizing they were already late, so they made a run for school where Jonouchi and Honda are waiting for them.

( _Mou Hitori No Boku, I wonder how´s the afterlife for you, I miss you but I know this was the best for you so I´m okay with it, I´m living my own story one step at a time and I´m doing great, the part of you that stayed in me has helped a lot, thanks to you I´m not afraid of what tomorrow has in store for me anymore so thank you for everything and until next time, my friend.) -_ Yugi thought to himself as him and Anzu headed towards school.

Today was a brand new day and Yugi knew it, he was finally accepting the fact of being himself on his own without his other half.

He was in for a big surprise.

Calligan: Thanks for reading and just in case some haven´t watched the Japanese anime version, Yugi calls his other self "Mou Hitori No Boku" and his other self calls him "Aibou", so yeah as you can see I´m sticking to what actually happened in the end of the anime and I´m telling this story according to the Japanese version, hope you like it and it will obviously continue... Later! :)


	2. An Unexpected Return

**-(Bold - Dialogue)**

- _(Italic - Thought)_

-(Normal - Narrated)

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Return

(AFTERLIFE)

This is the final place of things and everyhting is like a white canvas, peaceful and untainted something only resting spirits would know.

 _(Last thing I remember I was in my eternal rest, finally at peace I didn´t know what was going on, I could just feel it, how I had no worries in the world. I can´t remember when was the last time I felt in a hurry, everything is calm where I am and Mana and all my fellow friends are here too, I´m just a spirit and I´m finally where I belong but then why? Is this even possible? Why do I feel such unease?.. I miss Aibou and the gang but this is how things are supposed to be and I know that they are fine.) -_ Atem´s spiritual thoguhts.

The Pharaoh knew very well his time with his friends was over and Yugi was finally ready to be apart from him. Even though with those thoughts in mind he felt a whit of loneliness in his rest. Perhaps, that happens when you leave things behind, undone. The Pharaoh may have completed his 3000 year old fate of saving the world but he didn´t complete the pending he had with himself, with his heart.

(BACK IN EGYPT)

Malicious laugh

\- **Finally the millenium items are mine!** \- Unknown voice

...

Somebody had made an expedition to Egypt with the sole purpose of getting their hands on the millenium items and with a professional team of archeologist unburied them from their final place, unforeseen, something disastrous had happened and The Pharaoh would once more rise to save the world from this new evil threat and perhaps find the answer he´s looking for lying beyond the afterlife.

(BACK IN DOMINO CITY)

A few days went by since Yugi had that little talk with Anzu before school, the gang was just living their life as much as they could, they had such a strong frienship it was hard to find such a dull time between them but even so one not so very special day something happened.

BELL RINGS AT SCHOOL

\- **Finally! It´s over, I thought I was gonna shoot myself** \- Jonouchi sighed.

\- **You should. You couldn´t even answer that last dumb question** \- Honda implied while laughing.

\- **Hey! How was I supposed to know how to spell "renaissance"!?** \- Jonouchi exclaimed.

\- **Well at least you can pronounce it right** \- Honda said mockingly.

Jonouchi frowned and as he was about to probably say something really stupid, someone intervene.

\- **Stop it, you guys! Why do you always have to be fighting?** \- Anzu said.

Yugi who was just sitting there hearing the whole thing, giggled.

\- **What!? You think it´s funny too, Yug?** \- Jonouchi asked discouraged.

\- **No, no! I just agree with Anzu. You and Honda fight too much over trivial things** \- Yugi said.

\- **Well it´s not like I could fight over smarter things with Jonouchi here, right?** \- Honda said laughing.

The gang laughed as Jonouchi discouraged sighed.

\- **You guys have such a bad impression of me** \- Jonouchi said.

The gang was as always and not much had changed but then..

\- **Anyway, how ´bout we hang over to burger world now that school´s over?** \- Jonouchi asked.

Everybody agreed in excitement.

\- **Great idea! Guess there´s a first time for everyrhing, ay Jonouchi?** \- Honda was mocking Jonouchi again.

\- **Honda! You little..** \- Jonouchi hissed.

\- **There you go again, just quit it already and lets head over to burger world** \- Anzu said.

\- **Kay** \- They both replied.

(BURGER WORLD)

\- **AAAAAAAH! I´ll have one of all!** \- Jonouchi told the waitress.

\- **Me too! Please** \- Honda said.

Yugi and Anzu just looked at them.

\- **You two eat too much** \- Anzu said.

The gang just talked and ate ´till their heart was content.

\- **AH! That was good** \- Jonouchi said.

\- **Yeah.** \- Anzu said kinda spaced out.

\- **Huh, What´s wrong Anzu, was there something in your food?** \- Jonouchi asked.

\- **It´s nothing it´s just that, don´t you guys ever miss saving the world? I mean it´s great having a non-dangerous ordinary life but.. sometimes I just miss having an adventure** \- Anzu said.

Everybody was silent. They did miss it, they just didn´t think about it that much. It was all way in the past, quite literally.

\- **I get how you feel Anzu but we can still have adventures together, you know?** \- Honda said.

\- **But it´s just not the same..** \- Anzu was saying as she was interrupted.

\- **Without him, right? It´s just not the same without him** \- Jonouchi finished Anzu´s sentence.

\- **Yeah..** \- Anzu sighed.

From all of this Yugi didn´t say a word.

\- **Are you okay talking about him, Yug?** \- Jonouchi asked.

Yugi nodded.

\- **Yeah, I´m actually okay with it. It has been 6 months after all and although at first I wasn´t, I grew to accept the facts so I´m fine now but I won´t deny I miss him just as much as you guys** \- Yugi said.

\- **Glad to hear, Yug. Even though we won´t be seeing him anymore we´ll still be his friends even in his afterlife** \- Jonouchi cheerfully said.

\- **Yeah!** \- Everybody agreed with Jonouchi.

The gang had accepted the sad fact that their friend wasn´t coming back. Or so they thought.

\- **Hey, Jonouchi by the way, I´ve been meaning to ask you, are you okay? Now that I think about it you have been a little bit jumpy today, more than usual** \- Anzu said a bit worringly for her friend.

\- **Oh, It´s nothing I just can´t shake off this feeling like if something really big is about to happen** \- Jonouchi said.

\- **Really? Have you ever had that feeling before?** \- Honda asked.

\- **Sorta but not really, last time I felt something even remotely close was in battle city** \- Jonouchi said.

\- **So, do you think It´s something that we should worry about?** \- Anzu asked.

\- **Nope. rest reassured, it´s probably just me getting all excited about challenging Kaiba when he returns to Japan from filling the world with all his "Kaibaland´s". This time I´ll definitely beat him to a pulp!** \- Jonouchi got cocky.

\- **Yeah, right just like you said last time** \- Honda mocked Jonouchi.

\- **HAVE A LITTLE FAITH WILL YA?** \- Jonouchi barked at him.

Yugi laughed at what his friends were saying and even though he was mostly silent the whole time, he really enjoyed himself. And as for Jonouchi´s hunch, it was soon forgotten.

(AFTERLIFE)

The peace in the afterlife had been disturbed, the souls could feel it and mostly The Pharaoh.

As the souls were roaming around the afterlife, The Egyptian Gods had made a very important decision, they would give life to The Pharaoh one last time so that he could help his friends defend the world one more time from this new evil presence but unlike other times he was given the choice to refuse this task and stay in his final resting place. Although The Pharaoh strongly believed and knew very well that Yugi and the gang could take on this new evil, he wanted to see them, he was very anxious about it, so he accepted.

Upon this The Gods bestowed The Pharaoh with a temporary body of his own. One that would fulfill it´s purpose of rebirth until it was time for him to return again.

So The Pharaoh would now return once more.

(DOMINO CITY)

 _(what happened?.. Where am I?..)_

Tries to open eyes.

 _(That light, it´s too bright. What´s going on?)_

Slowly a pair of crimson-like eyes opened for the first time in what seemed like forever. The Pharaoh had finally returned.

\- **What´s this? Where am I?** \- Atem said.

 _(This place looks so familiar.. wait, I know where I am!)_

 _-_ **Domino City! This sure does bring back memories** \- Atem said with a grin on his face.

 _(that´s right, now I remember. I was brough back by The Gods, they even gave me a body of my own. Ja, feels strange not having you inside my head, Aibou. But at least now I´ll get to see you and the gang again.)_

The Pharaoh had no clue how he had gotten to Domino City in the first place but he was just utterly happy about seeing his friends again, not knowing the answers that were lying ahead.

Calligan: Obviously will continue, hope you enjoyed. :)


	3. Throwback Dueling!

**-(Bold - Dialogue)**

- _(Italic - Thought)_

-(Normal - Narrated)

Chapter 3: Throwback Dueling!

(DOMINO CITY)

\- **I should get going and try to find the others** \- Atem said.

After that The Pharaoh went in search of his friends.

(BURGER WORLD)

\- **It´s time for us to leave, don´t cha think guys?** \- Jonouchi asked.

\- **Yeah, I think we overstayed our welcome here** \- Honda chuckled.

The gang got up and headed the streets.

\- **Man, I´m not tired at all, what am I supposed to do with all this energy when I get back home?** \- Jonouchi asked his friends.

- **Well you could always crack a book, you know?** \- Anzu said.

Honda and Yugi just chuckled at the scene.

\- **You guys don´t get me at all!** \- Jonouchi said.

\- **Of course we do Jonouchi-Kun, we´re your friends after all** \- Yugi implied.

\- **Thanks Yug** \- Jonouchi said.

The two smiled friendly at each other in understanding.

\- **Then what´re you planning to do when you get home, Jonouchi?** \- Honda asked.

\- **Dunno, I was thinking I could probably reassemble my deck but I just did a few days ago but I don´t think it´s strong enough just as it is** \- Jonouchi answered.

\- **You can always find a way to upgrade your deck somehow, Jonouchi. Remember that in every card lies a possibility but anyway you should have more faith in the deck you have already assembled** \- Yugi said.

\- **Yeah, you´re right, I will!** \- Jonouchi said cheeringly.

Yugi smiled at him.

\- **And next time I duel, I´ll definitely win with this deck no matter who it is, You´ll see Yu...** \- Jonouchi froze at the scene.

He finished his sentence so abruptly everybody turned to see if he was alright.

- **What´s wrong pal? You look like if you had seen a ghost** \- Honda said.

Jonouchi snapped out of it just enough to answer him.

\- **Well, you´re not that far-fetched...** \- Jonouchi said while pointing his finger at something.

Everybody confused turned to see what was Jonouchi ponting at and when they did, their eyes widened and were left in awe, especially Yugi. For a moment they thought their eyes were deceiving them, it was The Pharaoh, standing right in front of them in that sunset with crossed arms and that laid-back smile of his as he had never left in the first place.

\- **I finally found you guys! And Jonouchi-kun, I´m holding you to your word** \- Atem said.

\- **Ph.. Pharaoh..?** \- Anzu said softly not trusting her voice.

\- **Is that... really you?** \- Honda asked in awe.

\- **Yes** \- Atem said to his friends.

\- **... Atem...** \- Yugi whispered so low nobody heard him.

\- **HOW IS IT THAT YOU´RE STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?!** \- Jonouchi had finally pulled himself together.

\- **Oh, right. I´ll explain** \- Atem said.

As The Pharaoh explained, his friends understood the motives of his return but Yugi was still very thrown off balance, he had finally accepted the fact of his friend being gone that he did not know how to react to the situation at all.

 _(He came back. I thought my other self would never come back, I finally accepted his farewell but I guess It´s just so weird because I´m in front of him and not sharing the same body. Anyway.. did he come back because he thinks we´re not capable of saving the world, that I´M not capable?.. I have to show him, how much I´ve grown... I´m still glad I got to see him again but I´ve got to show him that I can finally be my own person without him.) -_ Yugi thought to himself.

\- **Really!? That happened in Egypt? I can´t believe it, it´s all so sudden. Anyway, how did you get here Pharaoh?** \- Honda asked.

\- **Yes, I couldn´t believe it either but that is why I´m here with you now. I don´t know how I got here actually but I guess that´s not so important and about "Pharaoh", I´m your friend Honda-kun, you may call me Atem** \- Atem said

\- **So tell us more about this evil guy and what´s he plotting, Atem** \- Anzu said.

\- **That´s just the thing, we don´t know more and I just can´t think of anyone who may be doing this or why** \- Atem said worriedly in his voice.

\- **Don´t worry Atem, we´ll find this guy and teach him a lesson! Oh yeah! the gang is back, baby** \- Jonouchi said cheeringly.

Atem smiled at Jonouchi´s spirit.

The gang was so into catching up with Atem they didn´t notice someone left astray until Atem got a glimpse of Yugi, he had noticed him a little strange a while back but thought it was because he was in shock, so he decided to talk to him instead.

\- **Why so quiet?** \- Atem asked Yugi directly.

Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Atem in surprise.

\- **I thought you'd be happy to see me again, aibou** \- Atem said.

\- **Don't get me wrong! I am happy, I just never expected to see you again, I'm shocked** \- Yugi said.

\- **I though I'd never see you again too, aibou** \- Atem said.

- **But no matter what or how far, we will always have our friendship, even if we are not in the same body anymore** \- Yugi said.

\- **Guess you're right, aibou** \- Atem said.

\- **Geez, you're saying "aibou" awfully a lot Atem** \- Yugi chuckled.

\- **Am I? Forgive me, I guess I just missed you** \- Atem confessed.

Yugi chuckled a little more.

\- **I missed you too, Mou Hitori No Boku** \- Yugi said.

Atem´s gaze soften and smiled, he was so happy about seeing his friends again but mostly Yugi, his closest friend of all.

\- **By the way, I did mean what I said earlier Jonouchi-kun** \- Atem said.

\- **Huh? What?** \- Jonouchi said in awe.

\- **About holding to your word of beating the next person you duel** \- Atem said.

\- **Oh, I see. Imma smelling a challenge coming up** \- Jonouchi said.

\- **Let´s duel for old times sake, Jonouchi-kun! I wanna see how much stronger you´ve gotten** \- Atem said.

\- **My pleasure Atem! I hope the afterlife didn´t out shape you** \- Jonouchi smirked.

\- **Not a chance** \- Atem replied.

The duel started as the rest of the gang watched.

\- **I don´t know who to cheer for!** \- Anzu exclaimed.

\- **Me neither** \- Honda said.

- **They´re both really strong, it´s kinda hard to say** \- Yugi said.

\- **Yeah** \- Honda said.

\- **Guess you´re right** \- Anzu said.

The duel unraveled itself in a very passionate yet emotional way, the two friends were dueling once more and although the both were strong only one prevailed.

At the last attack many things led to others and after several turns Jonouchi was trapped by Atem´s diffusion wave-motion combo.

\- **Seems like I won this duel** \- Atem said.

\- **Go ahead Atem, I´m glad I fought you again and I fought with all my heart so I have no regrets** \- Jonouchi said smiling.

Atem smiled.

\- **Dark Magician of Chaos, ATTACK!** \- Atem said.

With that said Jonouchi´s last scapegoat and Red-Eyes were destroyed and his life points dropped to zero.

\- **That was an amazing duel, Jonouchi-kun. You have gotten remarkably stronger** \- Atem said.

\- **Yeah, it was and I see you haven´t lost shape for this but next time we duel I´ll make sure to win** \- Jonouchi said.

\- **I´ll be waiting** \- Atem said

All the good memories came back to them during that duel and they remembered the importance of each on of them.

\- **By the way, now that the day is over, where are you staying at, Atem?** \- Jonouchi asked.

\- **Yeah, do you have a place to stay?** \- Honda asked

Atem was about to say something when Yugi barged in.

\- **Yes, he does** \- Yugi said smiling.

Atem turned to see Yugi and smiled back.

\- **He´ll be staying with me** \- Yugi said.

\- **As he always has. I bet you two have a lot of catching up to do** \- Anzu said.

\- **I suppose** \- Yugi laughed.

The gang split and everybody went to their homes, so as Yugi and Atem left together.

(THE WAY BACK HOME)

Yugi and Atem were heading home after the duel but couldn´t find the words to start a conversation, finally Yugi spoke up.

\- **Grandpa is gonna be really happy to see you again** \- Yugi said with a soft gaze.

\- **I´m happy I´ll get to see him again too** \- Atem said.

\- **So, how was the afterlife? Enjoyed it while you could?** \- Yugi asked.

Atem sighed.

\- **Yes but I did miss you guys** \- Atem said.

Yugi noticed some confussion in his crimson eyes and wondered so hard why he had such expression in his face.

 _(I can´t let them know I didn´t feel resolved in the afterlife, although my deeds with fate were over something was still missing, something of my own.) -_ Atem thought.

Finally after a while of walking they got to Grandpa´s game store.

\- **Welcome home, Atem** \- Yugi said with a smile.

Atem was broken out of his thoughts and surprised by what Yugi had said, his face lighten up a bit and said;  
" **I´m home** " with a smile.

The feeling of having a place to call home, a place where you belong and can always go back to. Atem had forgotten what a wonderful feeling that was, although in the afterlife is where he really belonged, he still wanted to spend as much time with his friends as possible.  
The two of them afterwards entered the game shop where Yugi´s Grandpa was waiting for him for dinner.

\- **Yugi, my boy. I was waiting for you, dinner is served** \- Sugoroku said.

Sugoroku walked into the hallway as the two boys entered and Sugoroku just being Sugoroku as always he was more than surprised when he saw Atem standing there next to Yugi.

\- **PHARAOH! WHAT´RE YOU DOING HERE? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE** \- Sugoroku exclaimed.

\- **Hi, it´s nice to see you again too, Grandpa** \- Atem said.

Yugi explained to his Grandpa about Atem´s return and everything that had happened, Sugoroku understood and gladly accepted for Atem to stay with them.

\- **I see, so that´s how things are, well you´re more than welcome to stay with us as long as you wish, my boy** \- Sugoroku said.

\- **Thank you very much, Grandpa** \- Atem said.

\- **Well, I didn´t know we were having guest so let me go set up another plate** \- Sugoroku said as he did so.

The two boys just giggled at Sugoroku.

\- **Sure Grandpa, so what´s for dinner?** \- Yugi said while smiling.

\- **My delicious meatloaf, I hope you didn´t forget all about it, Atem** \- Grandpa said.

\- **Of course I haven´t, it was Yugi´s favorite after all. He always had seconds** \- Atem chuckled.

Yugi blushed slightly at the comment.

- **Y..You liked it too, Atem!** \- Yugi exclaimed.

Sugoroku and Atem giggled at Yugi´s reaction.

\- **Okay boys, sit down and eat before it gets cold** \- Sugoroku said.

\- **Yeah** \- The two boys said at the same time.

Everybody sat down and ate while talking and catching up. Sugoroku was telling Atem all the things he had done while his absence as he just listened carefully. Finally dinner was over and Yugi and Atem were heading up to go to sleep.

\- **Good night Grandpa** \- Yugi said.

\- **Good night boys, sleep well** \- Sugoroku said.

The two boys went upstairs and went to Yugi´s room.

\- **Here we are. It´s kinda weird isn´t it? This was once your room too** \- Yugi said.

\- **Yeah, I never thought I´d see this place again** \- Atem said.

\- **Well, as you know I only have one bed but we can both sleep on a futon tonight** \- Yugi said.

\- **It´s okay aibou, I´ll sleep in the futon, you sleep on the bed** \- Atem said.

\- **Of course not, it´s your first night here, so I rather join you** \- Yugi said.

Atem smiled softly and agreed.

\- **You´re a very caring person aibou, your kindness never ceases to surprise me** \- Atem said.

Yugi chuckled at the comment.

\- **Well you´re one to talk, you sure did surprised me today** \- Yugi said.

\- **Guess I did, I was just as surprised as you guys** \- Atem chuckled.

Yugi giggled and prepared both futons so he could turn off the lights and go to sleep.

\- **We should go to sleep, tomorrow is another busy day** \- Yugi said.

\- **Yes** \- Atem said.

\- **Good night Atem, is good to have you back** \- Yugi said with a sleepy voice.

Atem smiled at what Yugi had said.

\- **It´s good to be back, good night aibou** \- Atem said.

The two boys went to sleep without saying another word after that, Yugi fell asleep peacefully right away but Atem couldn´t sleep at all, he was so caught up thinking about this new enemy and how to defeat him but mostly about his own unfinished business with himself.

 _(All this was so sudden, I´m still trying to process everything that happened. it kinda feels like I´m having a dream while still in the afterlife but It´s not, besides we don´t know what we´re fighting up against. Who this person is and what do they want and on top of it all, I feel I´m getting close to my resolve more than ever, I´ll probably find my answer while fighting this new enemy) -_ Atem thought in the middle of the night while Yugi was sound asleep next to him.

What Atem didn´t know is that he was as close as he could be of his resolve.

Calligan: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed, don´t worry It´s barely starting and feelings will grow.. eventually, stay tuned, next episode brings a big plot twist. please, let me know if my story telling is okay. :)


	4. What he once had

**-(Bold - Dialogue)**

- _(Italic - Thought)_

-(Normal - Narrated)

Chapter 4: What he once had

The night passed as the day came and before Atem knew it, it was already morning and the sunlight was hitting his face from Yugi´s top window in his room, he groaned a bit as he slowly opened his stunning crimson eyes.

\- **Mhhh.. Where? aibou?** \- Atem said while still waking up.

\- **Oh sorry, did I wake you?** \- Yugi said while putting on his school uniform.

\- **Don´t worry, you didn´t, by the way are you going to school, aibou?** \- Atem asked while rubbing his eyes.

\- **Yeah, I gotta hurry or I´ll be late, I hope you don´t mind staying in but I´ll come and get you after** \- Yugi said.

\- **Yeah, I´ll be fine** \- Atem said.

\- **Good, gotta run, I´ll see you later Atem** \- Yugi said as he left the room.

After Yugi left, Atem was just sitting on the futon thinking what he was gonna do until then. He went downstairs to have breakfast and Grandpa was waiting for him.

\- **Oh, my boy, good morning! are you hungry? I made breakfast for ya** \- Sugoroku said.

\- **Thank you Grandpa** \- Atem said.

\- **So, what are you and the gang gonna do today?** \- Sugoroku asked.

\- **I´m not sure but I was thinking about having a walk right after breakfast** \- Atem said.

\- **That sounds like a good idea, my boy. Want me to join you?** \- Sugoroku asked.

\- **It´s okay Grandpa, I wouldn´t want to bother you** \- Atem said.

He hurried up and finished breakfast right after that, he thanked Sugoroku and left for his walk. He strolled down some familiar places such as downtown or burger world, even the museum just to re-live certain memories he had. As he walked he stumbed across new things.

\- **a new mall with a bowling alley and a movie threatre?** \- Atem was surprised.

He thought he could probably go there with the gang sometime but as he had that idea, he remembered all the things he never could do with his friends before he left for the afterlife, he wished he would´ve had more time back then to go and do all those fun things together, he was overwhelmingly happy to think he probably did this time as he continued walking.

Time flew and it was almost about time for Yugi to come back, so Atem decided he would go by the school and wait for his friends to come out. When he got there students were already getting out and he caught a glimpse of Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu but no Yugi, as he arched an eyebrow in confussion he saw Jonouchi calling out to somebody and when he finally saw who he was calling out too, his crimson eyes widened in awe as if something had flickered from the depths of his soul, he was utterly surprised. He saw Yugi but he wasn´t alone.. he was holding hands with no other than Rebecca Hopkins. Atem didn´t understand the situation, "what was she doing there? wasn´t she supposed to be in America?" all those questions popped out of his mind but what mostly puzzled him is why was he so concerned?, he got so caught up in his thoughts he didn´t realize the gang approaching his way until Jonouchi saw him.

\- **Hey, Atem!** \- Jonouchi said.

Atem was pulled out of his thoughts as he recovered briefly from his shock.

\- **Hi** \- Atem said.

\- **What are you doing here? We were about to go get you** \- Anzu said.

\- **Yeah and why where you all the way over here?** \- Honda asked.

- **I went for a walk and decided to pass by and wait for you so here I am** \- Atem said.

\- **Well I´m glad, now we are all together, see? I told you he had come back Rebecca** \- Yugi said smiling.

\- **Yes Darling, I see** \- Rebecca said being flirty.

Yugi blushed slightly as Atem just looked in complete and utter confusion. Yugi realized this and explained.

- **Oh, right! I almost forgot to tell you something very important Atem, you see, little after you left Rebecca transfered and as she´s a university student in America she was accepted here as an advanced special student** \- Yugi said.

\- **Darling.. You´re being mean, you forgot to say something even more important than that!** \- Rebecca pouted.

Yugi blushed again, this time with a darker tone of red on his skin.

\- **Oh and.. ah.. Well, we´re kinda, sorta ...** \- Yugi was tripping over his own words.

Rebecca grew a little impatience and help Yugi out a bit.

\- **Dating! after you left I insisted and he accepted, isn´t that a great news?** \- Rebecca said cheerfully.

Atem was speechless, he couldn´t quite tell how or why but words were not his ally, he couldn´t believe how much the Yugi he knew had grown, he was even dating, that was the moment it hit Atem hard, he realized Yugi did not need him anymore at all, he felt extremely happy about that yet he felt as if something had pierced his chest but he decided to ignore it.

\- **I.. I´m glad for you Yugi, mostly speechless but glad** \- Atem shook it off.

- **Thank you, I honestly didn´t know how I was gonna break it to you** \- Yugi chuckled.

\- **So, have you two kissed?** \- Jonouchi shamelessly asked.

Everybody flickered at the question, some reacted more than others and as Yugi blushed even more, Rebecca kept her cool.

\- **What a blunt question, you moron! and for you information even if Yugi and I have been dating for almost 6 months we still haven´t kissed, we are waiting for the right time to come in a special way, the first kiss of a relationship is important but someone´s very first kiss is way more important, you know?** \- Rebecca said.

\- **First kiss..?** \- Honda said a bit confused.

\- **Wait, Yugi! DON´T TELL ME YOU HAVEN´T...** \- Jonouchi flipped.

The rest of the sentence was as obvious as it came and Yugi blushed 20 shades.

\- **Leave him alone you guys, and what If Yugi hasn´t had his first kiss yet?** \- Anzu defended him.

Yugi was getting awfully uncomfortable with the topic and Atem knew it, he was about to help him when at the same time he thought about his very own first kiss.. he hasn´t had it either, he laughed about the fact he was a 3000 year old soul who hadn´t had his first kiss. Yugi intrigued about what he could be laughing of asked him while still blushing.

\- **Wh..what´re you laughing about, Atem?** \- Yugi asked.

\- **Oh, nothing I just remembered something of my own** \- Atem said.

Yugi didn´t quite believe him but didn´t insist.

\- **Anyway! can we please just talk about something else?** \- Yugi insisted.

\- **Sure, how about we go to the bowling alley?** \- Jonouchi suggested.

\- **I´m with you on that** \- Honda said.

They all agreed to go bowling.

\- **I forgot to tell you there´s a new bowling alley too, Atem** \- Yugi said.

\- **Yeah, I saw it on my way here** \- Atem said.

\- **You´ve never gone bowling have you?** \- Yugi asked.

\- **I´m afraid not aibou, we never had time to do those sorts of things before I left..** \- Atem said.

Yugi´s expression changed to a more serious and sad one but then snapped out of it.

\- **Well, now we do, come on!** \- he said.

The gang headed towards the bowling alley, everybody was happy just talking and being together, Atem didn´t notice at the time but he was having the time of his life although it was still strange for him to have his own body, he missed sharing a body and mind with Yugi, I guess sometimes you get used to something so much afterwards it´s hard to learn how to live wihout it but even so Atem was doing a great job quickly getting used to it although he missed knowing what his partner was thinking here and there.  
As they continued walking Atem just listen to what everyone was saying and laughed, those were the precious moments he cherished the most, he couldn´t believe he had gone 6 months without this, what he once had.

 _(I wonder why Atem is so lost in his thoughts so often, is everything okay? Is he trying to keep things from me again? I wish I knew.. I´ll ask him later at the bowling alley) -_ Yugi thought while Rebecca was clinging onto him.

Calligan: Hey, thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed this chapter, honestly I read it as I write so yeah lol. Leave a review or whatever, I read everything you guys send so yeah I´m open to suggestions about my writing and stuff. the best is yet to come, just be patient. I´m trying to keep it as much as I can to how the original story would go combined with my version of course, so yeah, see ya next time!


	5. The boy I knew

**-(Bold - Dialogue)**

- _(Italic - Thought)_

-(Normal - Narrated)

Chapter 5: The boy I knew

(BOWLING ALLEY)

The gang had finally reached the bowling alley and went on in, they got a line and ordered some food too.

\- **Who´s first then?** \- Jonouchi asked.

\- **I´ll go first** \- Anzu said.

\- **Me seconds** \- Honda replied.

They all got a turn and then started playing, Jonouchi was really good at it so as Anzu and Honda, Rebecca was good too and after her turn she always helped Yugi with a tip or too because he may be the king of games but bowling wasn´t really his thing, Atem did good himself, he would laugh once in a while when it was Yugi´s turn and tried and cheer him up but Rebecca would always beat him to it, each time he was about to say something cheeringful she would abruptly interrupt him, so at one point Atem gave up and just wished Yugi the best.

*PLAFF*

\- **YEAH, A SPARE!** \- Yugi celebrated.

\- **Way to go Yug!** \- Everybody told him.

\- **You did grea..** \- Atem was interrupted.

\- **DARLING, YOU DID IT DARLING!** \- Rebecca jumped into Yugi´s arms to hugg him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

\- **Y..Yeah!** \- Yugi blushed a little because of this.

Atem was a little annoyed about not finishing his sentences and thought Rebecca was being a bit too clingy but ignored it and just kept on playing.  
Everybody was having a good time but Atem kinda felt left out of the picture mostly because his closest friend had barely payed any attention to him since he got to Domino City but then thought he was just being childish and that having all his memories from when he was a Pharaoh was affecting him, since back then he was the ruler of egypt and when the gang went to help him retrieve his memories he was the one with all of Yugi´s attention, Atem had once more profoundly lost himself in his thoughts and Yugi noticed.

 _(What are you thinking about?... the others don´t seem to notice but I know you Atem, what´s wrong? you should be happy you´re here with us not worried about the enemy or whatever else) -_ Yugi thought to himself until Atem ended his thinking and got up.

\- **I´ll be back, I´m going to the bathroom** \- Atem said.

Right after he left Yugi also implied he had to go to the bathroom just so he could have an excuse and ask Atem what was wrong.

(BATHROOM)

 _(What´s all this nonsense I´m thinking about, It´s fine that my friends have their own lives and most of all Yugi! but... he´s changed, he used to hold back who he really was because he was shy, he was so timid and now each time I look at him I can perfectly see how much he´s grown. I guess being separate was the best thing we could do for each other, I´m absolutely happy for you.. you have no idea but I miss you, aibou. we were the best team and now we barely even speak to each other, I barely know you now.. it hasn´t been that long but still so much has happened and so much changed in my absence, you´re not the boy I knew, you´re so much more now.. no, I´m wrong, you have always been so much more.) -_ Atem thought to himself while falling into his once again puzzled mind without realizing he had left the water in the faucet running.

As he´s still lost in his thoughts someone closes the faucet infront of him and snaps Atem from his world. he turns around to see who it is and meets these pure-hearted amethyst eyes.

\- **What´re you so worried about?** \- Yugi asked while staring straight into his stunning crimson eyes.

Not being able to resist the tension Atem turned away and answered indifferently.

\- **Nothing** -

\- **That´s not true, you´re hiding something so tell me what is it** \- Yugi insists.

\- **I´m just worried about the enemy** \- Atem lied.

\- **Is that it? You shouldn´t worry Atem, remember we´re all in this together, you should at least enjoy this little time you have with us** \- Yugi said.

\- **You´re right aibou, sorry** \- Atem smiled fakely.

As Atem was leaving the bathroom Yugi grabbed his wrist.

\- **Are you sure that´s all you have to say to me, Atem?** \- Yugi asked.

\- **I already told you everything you need to know now let´s hurry, Rebecca must be waiting for you** \- Atem said.

Yugi faintly blushed at what Atem said.

- **Yeah..** \- Yugi sighed.

The both went back and just as Atem said. Rebecca was waiting for Yugi.

\- **Darling! what took you so much? I missed you** \- Rebecca pouted.

\- **Nothing, we got a little lost, this place is new and big, you know?** \- Yugi said.

\- **Yeah, you sure are right about that, darling** \- Rebecca agreed with him.

Yugi turned to look at Atem but he was looking away, Yugi´s expression changed, it sadden him that Atem didn´t trust him after everything they had been through.

 _(he definitely isn´t the boy I knew, I saw right into his eyes and I could see it, his new overwhelming confidence, I had to look away. you truly have surpassed me in every way aibou, I´m glad for you. I´m sorry if I troubled you it´s just that my head is a maze, I can barely understand my thought anymore, even though I´m here with you guys it doesn´t exactly feel the same somehow, somehow I feel I just need to adapt to the new you, Yugi. I´ll apologize on the way home.) -_ Atem thought one last time before paying full atention to his friends, he feared if he spaced out any longer he wouldn´t only worry Yugi more but the rest would notice.

The gang wrapped it up and were starting to head home.

\- **Man, what a day, huh?** \- Jonouchi said.

\- **Yeah, let´s see where we head tomorrow** \- Honda said.

\- **Sorry you guys but tomorrow me and Yugi have a date at the movies** \- Rebecca said.

\- **Oh, well then you two have fun** \- Jonouchi said.

Rebecca smiled. she was clinging onto Yugi´s arm while Atem was oblivious to it all.

\- **See ya tomorrow guys** \- Anzu said and left.

\- **See ya** \- Honda replied.

And so everybody left except for Atem, Yugi and Rebecca.

\- **Darling, will you walk me home?** \- Rebecca asked.

\- **Umm... are you okay if I walk Rebecca home, Atem?** \- Yugi asked.

\- **It´s okay, I´ll go back by myself** \- Atem said.

\- **Are you sure? You could come with us** \- Yugi said.

\- **BUT DARLING! I wanna spend some quality time with you** \- Rebecca said.

Atem´s brow furrowed a bit as he thought Rebecca was being awfully needy.

\- **Sure, I know my way back** \- Atem said.

\- **Okay, see you later** \- Yugi said.

\- **See you Pharaoh!** \- Rebecca said.

Atem waved and was on his way, Yugi and Rebecca headed the opposite direction but not without Yugi turning one last time to check on his friend as he left and sighed.

 _(Mou Hitori No Boku... Go safe, I´ll talk to you later.) -_ Yugi thought as he walked.

Atem got home to the game shop and walked straight to Yugi´s room and prepared his futon.

 _(Aibou, I´m not so sure if it was a good idea for me to come, after all you can handle anything on your own now, maybe I was just being selfish, I don´t know I just know I owe you an explanation when you get back home.) -_ Atem thought.

Meanwhile, back at where Yugi was.

\- **Darling, thank you for this day It was so much fun** \- Rebecca said.

\- **Yeah..** \- Yugi acted oblivious.

\- **Darling, pay attention to me, are you okay?** \- Rebecca asked worried.

\- **I´m fine, I´m just a bit worried about Atem, he seems too concerned about something** \- Yugi said.

- **He´s fine, he´s probably just thinking about saving the world and how to protect you guys while doing it as always** \- Rebecca said.

\- **Yeah I guess you´re right** \- Yugi smiled.

Rebecca smiled back at Yugi without noticing they had arrived at their destination.

\- **We´re here** \- Yugi said.

- **Thank you Darling, you´re such a gentlemen** \- Rebecca said.

Rebecca then pulled Yugi in for a hug, it was already getting very late but she didn´t wanna let him go, then when the two of them broke the hug Rebecca leaned forward and tried to steal Yugi a kiss but Yugi was not ready at all, the now poor red faced boy got too nervous and leaned back hitting his head against a light pole (T¬T).

\- **DARLING! DARLING, ARE YOU OKAY?** \- Rebecca asked worried.

\- **Um... yeah.. s-sure, I-I´m great** \- Yugi said holding back the pain.

\- **I´m sorry I shouldn´t have..** \- Rebecca´s eyes started to prickle tears.

\- **No, Rebecca, please don´t cry, It´s not that, It´s just that I don´t feel I´m ready for a kiss, you caught me way off base** \- Yugi tried to explain.

\- **You´re right Darling, it´s still not the right time.. I´m sorry I tried to hurry things** \- Rebecca understood.

\- **Please, forgive me..** \- Yugi said.

\- **It´s alright Darling, now go home, I don´t want you leaving so late** \- Rebecca said.

\- **Yeah** \- Yugi added.

They both said goodnight and then Yugi headed home, while he walked those now dark streets he thought about what Rebecca had said about Atems worries.

 _(You´re probably right Rebecca, I´m probably just worrying too much but anyway when I get home I´m still gonna have a talk with you, Atem.) -_ Yugi thought as he rubbed his injured spot.

\- **That is gonna leave a mark** \- Yugi groaned to himself as he rubbed his head.

Calligan: Hey guys, thanks for reading I hope you liked it and let me know what you think, the chapter ends here but I´ll soon return with chapter 6: Three is a crowd. stay tuned and I´ll try to make it longer, and just in case anybody cares I finally joined the NAVY so yeah, I´m awfully happy and because of that and New Years next chapter will be posted plus another bonus chapter. Happy 2016. :)


	6. Three is a crowd

**-(Bold - Dialogue)**

- _(Italic - Thought)_

-(Normal - Narrated)

Chapter 6: Three is a crowd

(STREETS)

Yugi was walking home while still rubbing his injured head, that light pole got him good, he was starting to have a headache and soon enough he finally arrived at the game store, he looked to see if the light in his room were still on and as he reached out his neck he saw the lights were on, meaning Atem was still awake and probably waiting for him, he didn´t hold up anymore and walked right in, Sugoroku was already asleep so he just went straight to his room.

 _(What´s taking him so long? Does she live that far? Did something happened to them?.. The enemy could´ve striked and we are unaware, If he doesn´t come back soon I´ll go look for him..) -_ Atem thought.

The poor Pharaoh had sank once more deep into his thoughts until a door crack made him cry out a bit in fear.

- **Mhh..** \- Yugi chuckled.

- **Did I scare you?** \- Yugi asked.

Atem shook his head as he got a hold of himself.

\- **No, I was just..** \- Atem was interrupted.

\- **..Thinking, right? yeah, you´ve been doing that a lot lately** \- Yugi said.

\- **Aibou, I wanna apologize to you, I actually do have something to tell you..** \- Atem said.

\- **Well what is it? you know you can tell me anything that bothers you** \- Yugi said.

Atem nodded his head in agreement.

\- **Well you see aibou, ever since I came back not only the enemy worries me but one more thing too..** \- Atem confessed.

Yugi just looked at him with worried eyes.

\- **I feel I came back for so much more than just this new enemy, I feel as if I had left something, unfinished, undone.. I feel like I still need to find my resolve to really move on** \- Atem said in a very lowkey voice.

- **Atem.. so, that´s why you´ve been acting so serious? because you feel unresolved?** \- Yugi asked.

\- **And even though it´s only been 6 months, I feel a bit out of place with you guys** \- Atem said.

\- **WITH US? How? Why? I don´t understand Atem, we are your friends** \- Yugi exclaimed.

\- **Don´t flip Yugi, I know that much it´s just that, I should´ve stayed in the afterlife, everyone of you has finally continued with your own life and then I came along again and pretty much just asked you to put your lives on the line infront of an enemy which we don´t know anything about..** \- Atem tightened his grip and furrowed.  
- **but.. what mostly worries me Yugi.. is what are you guys gonna do when It´s time for me to leave again? I can´t put you through that pain again.. I knew I was just being selfish by coming here ..** \- Atem said very sad and angry with himself at the same time.

\- **Don´t you ever say that again... YOU HEARD ME?** \- Yugi raised his voice at Atem.

Atem froze at this, he was shocked at Yugi´s reaction.

\- **We are your friends and we will always welcome you and help you because that is what friends are for, and we will gladly risk our lives if it means doing that, helping you and saving the world, yes, it was sad when you left but you know what would be even sadder? If you dare believe those thoughts of yours, we have been through high and low, remember? and we are not just leaving you behind because you were absent for 6 months, even if it would´ve been 10 years we still would´ve helped you..** \- Yugi said trying to make Atem realize his point of view.

Atem was still in shock for the confidence, the strenght and the courage Yugi was displaying.. he was looking at him in amaze and then tilted his head down and smiled.

\- **Aibou, you are really amazing. You are right, I´m sorry, I didn´t realize how wrong I am until you put it in those words** \- Atem said smiling.

Yugi smiled just as big.

\- **Yeah, and as we don´t share the same body or mind anymore, so you won´t doze off in your world of thoughts, tomorrow you´ll be with me all day so I can keep an eye on you** \- Yugi stated.

Atem looked at Yugi with baffled eyes.

\- **But aibou, tomorrow is your date with Rebecca, you said it loud and clear in front of us** \- Atem said.

- **I´m well aware but I want you to come and besides I don´t think Rebecca will mind, we could go on a date just the two of us some other time** \- Yugi said.

 _(I don´t think you´re very perceptive about what Rebecca wants, aibou...) -_ Atem thought as he tried to figure out how to get himself out of this mess.

\- **And no, you won´t be getting out of this no matter how hard you try, you´re coming with me tomorrow** \- Yugi said.

Atem just sighed in acceptance.

\- **Fine aibou, we´ll have it your way** \- Atem obliged.

Yugi smiled in return when he suddenly twitched in pain.

\- (growls while holding his head) **It hurts** \- he said.

\- **Are you okay, aibou?** \- Atem asked worried.

\- **I´m fine, I just hit my head against a pole while walking Rebecca home** \- Yugi said.

\- **You.. what? How did that happen? I don´t remember you being so careless, aibou** \- Atem wondered.

\- **Um.. yeah about that.. let´s just say I was caught off guard** \- Yugi hesitated.

\- **Be careful, you could really hurt yourself. Here, I´ll treat your wound** \- Atem said.

Atem went for a first aid kit then treated Yugi´s wound and wrapped it up gently with a gauze.

\- **There, all done** \- Atem said.

- **Thanks and sorry for worrying you, I´ll be more careful next time!** \- Yugi smiled recklessly at him and then yawned.

\- **Great, now let´s go to bed, Atem** \- Yugi said while getting into his futon.

\- **Fine, aibou** \- Atem agreed while thinking to himself again.

 _(For real, what happened to the boy I first met when the puzzle was solved?.. I feel like if these past 6 months have hit me harder than those last 3000 years but I´m glad aibou, you have conquered your fears and truly are the king of games) -_ Atem thought as he as well got into his futon to go to bed.

\- **Good night Atem, rest well** \- Yugi said.

\- **You too, good night, aibou** \- Atem replied before closing his eyes and going to bed.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

\- **Good morning Atem ~ !** \- Yugi woke up first and then woke Atem up.

*Atem groans*

He slowly opens his crimson eyes and instantly meets with amethyst, Yugi was far but close enough for Atem to see the details in his eyes.

 _(I´ve always been so into saving the world I never actually noticed how aibou´s eyes are really nice, amethyst) -_ Atem thought.

\- **What are you waiting for? It´s saturday and we have a whole day ahead of us** \- Yugi said.

\- **Yeah..** \- Atem said as he thought how much he didn´t wanna go and ruin Yugi´s date and even more knowing Rebecca would not be pleased at all.

They both got ready and went downstairs for breakfast where Sugoroku was waiting for them.

\- **Ah! Boys, I see you´re ready for today** \- Sugoroku said.

\- **That´s right Grandpa, We´re gonna hang out together all day** \- Yugi said while putting a piece of bread in his mouth.

\- **That´s great Yugi! You never really had time to hang out before now did you?** \- Sugoroku asked with a smile.

\- **Yeah.. guess you´re right Grandpa** \- Atem said with a bit of frustration in his face.

The rest of breakfast was as calm as ever and soon both of them were off.

\- **See ya Grandpa, we´ll be back late so don´t wait for us** \- Yugi said while waving goodbye.

\- **See you later boys, have fun** \- Sugoroku waved back.

They both were walking straight to the movies until suddenly Yugi twitched in pain again.

\- **Ouch!** \- Yugi moaned.

\- **Are you alright, aibou?** \- Atem asked.

- **I´m fine but it still hurts** \- Yugi said.

\- **Good thing I decided to change your gauze before we left, you were insisting on not wearing one** \- Atem exclaimed.

\- **Well we are going on a date, you know? I´d thought going with a gauze on my head would look strange** \- Yugi sighed.

Atem blushed slightly, he was surprised at how Yugi had formulated that sentence without thinking of how it sounded like, he then shook it off.

\- **Be more careful at how you say your sentences aibou, someday, somebody will misunderstand you and anyway YOU are going on a date, I´m just your third wheel as always, the only difference is that now I actually have a body of my own** \- Atem said.

\- **Don´t say that, your presence always makes me feel better Atem, we were once one, remember?** \- Yugi asked carelessly.

\- **Yeah.. I remember, aibou** \- Atem said in an indifferent voice.

\- **Now let´s hurry or we´ll be late and Rebecca will kill me** \- Yugi said while grabbing Atem´s hand and making a run for it.

Finally, they got to the movies and as Yugi had predicted, Rebecca was already there waiting for him.

\- **Darling! WHY WERE YOU SO LA...** \- She didn´t finish her sentence.

Rebecca had seen Atem with Yugi and stopped at the scene but mostly when she saw his gauze.

\- **DARLING, DARLING! Are you alright? Is this from what happened Yesterday? I am so sorry, it was my fault!** \- Rebecca said sadly.

 _(Her fault?..) -_ Atem thought while being a little oblivious about it.

- **I´m fine, Rebecca! It was nothing, really** \- Yugi insisted.

Rebecca pouted about it but then gave Yugi his way. Not long after that she realized.

\- **Darling, you and me were supposed to have a date today, am I right?** \- Rebecca asked slightly confused yet being awfully sarcastic and obvious to her point.

Yugi was still a bit oblivious to this but Atem was totally aware to what she was refering to.

\- **Yes! we are but Atem has been a bit off lately and I didn´t want to leave him alone so I decided to bring him along, I hope you don´t mind** \- Yugi said while smiling innocently.

Yugi´s intentions were pure and honest but he was clueless when it came to a girls heart and Atem was fully aware of that.

\- **But Darling! This was supposed to be our day, you know I like The Pharaoh but I wanted to be alone with you..** \- Rebecca said very dismayed.

Atem had just witnessed the scene and felt really bad about ruining Yugi´s date.

\- **But Rebecca it´s okay we can still have our date toge...** \- Yugi was interrupted.

\- **No aibou, it´s not okay, Rebecca is right, you go ahead and go in together, I´ll just sit at the back of the movie** \- Atem said.

\- **But Atem, we said we´d be together** \- Yugi exclaimed.

\- **Yes aibou, but you promised Rebecca first. Don´t worry I´m not going anywhere, I´ll just watch the movie from a different seat, that´s all** \- Atem said.

Yugi´s plan did not go how he was hoping for but he understood and agreed and so did Rebecca, she seemed awfully lively with this.

\- **Fine, just don´t disappear or anything when the movie is over, okay?** \- Yugi asked.

\- **Don´t worry aibou, I´ll be right behind you, I promise** \- Atem said smiling making Yugi smile back in trust.

And as Atem said he sat two rows behind them watching this ridiculous romantic movie.  
Rebecca was clinging onto Yugi´s arm as they watched the movie, from Atem´s point of view they looked as a hopelessly in love couple. Atem would glance at them every now and then because he wasn´t that into the movie and he could see how Yugi´s ears would turn completely red at certain points when Rebecca would lean closer, he still thought she was being too needy. Shortly after this Atem had a strange feeling as if he could sense his millenium puzzle not too far away from where he was, he could no longer stay to watch the movie, he thought this was his chance to intercept the enemy without risking Yugi´s life to the unknown, so he sneaked out carefully without being caught and quickly headed to where he had sensed his puzzle the strongest.

 **HAHAHAHAHA!** (Malicious laugh)

\- **He fell for it. Your heart is so predictable Pharaoh** \- Unknown voice.

Atem ran and ran and when he finally got there..

 _(That´s strange, I could´ve sworn I felt the presence of my puzzle around here..) -_ Atem thought to himself while panting from his running.

(BACK IN THE MOVIES)

Yugi was embarrased about Rebecca being so close and Atem being right behind them. He was awfully blushing a lot thinking of what Atem would think of them.

( _This is so embarrassing! She´s way too close and he´s right behind us, what should I do? I never meant for him to see us like this, knowing somebody is watching me and Rebecca like this is just AAAAAAAAAGH!) -_ Yugi got so lost in that thought he uncounsciously turned a a darker shade of red.

Rebecca was undoubtably happy about this but Yugi was embarrassed like he´s never been in his life so far, this went on until the movie finished, Yugi and Rebecca both got up and strechted.

\- **That was a beautiful movie, didn´t you think so, Darling?** \- Rebecca asked completely happy.

\- **Yeah, it was nice** \- Yugi said not trusting his words.

\- **We should come and watch a movie together more often in the future** \- Rebecca added.

\- **Sure and speaking about "together", Atem, did you enjoy the movie?** \- Yugi turned around to ask Atem but for his surprise, he wasn´t there.

\- **Atem!?** \- Yugi freaked out a bit.

He was so utterly disappointed and angry at the moment yet very worried for his friend, he did not know where he went or what happened.

 _(Mou Hitori No Boku, what happened? Why´d you break your promise?) -_ Yugi thought to himself once more.

Rebecca saw the worry in Yugi´s face and tried to cheer him up.

\- **Don´t worry, Darling, he probably just went to the bathroom** \- Rebecca said.

Yet her words don´t seem to go through to Yugi and she frowns.

 _(You better have a good explanation for making my Darling upset, Pharaoh) -_ Rebecca thought with a bit of anger. Atem had ruined her date in mere seconds.

without knowing what had happened everybody else had already left the room where they were watching the movie except them two, they were completely alone and Yugi was kinda in despair, after a while he realized Atem did not leave to go to the bathroom.

\- **Darling, we should go too, everybody else has and The Pharaoh is probably waiting outside or something..** \- Rebecca tried with all her heart to get his mind of his disappointment and worry.

\- **Yeah, you´re probably right, I´m sorry I made you worry too Rebecca, let´s go** \- Yugi said a bit down.

But before they could leave, all the doors closed and the lights started flickering like crazy, Rebecca got a bit scared and reached out to Yugi but he was just as confused as her.

\- **HAHAHAHA, I summon one of your favorite monsters, "Cursed Dragon"** \- An unknown voice said.

Suddenly out of nowhere this Cursed Dragon materialized right in front of them, it seemed real but the worst part was when they found out it really was!

- **Yugi, It´s real and it´s coming straight towards us!** \- Rebecca panicked.

The Cursed Dragon reacted to Rebecca´s fear and tried to attack her.

\- **Rebecca!** \- Yugi screamed while trying to reach her as fast as he could.

He finally reached Rebecca and got right in front of her but just as that happened the Cursed Dragon got to Yugi. Rebecca witnessing the entire thing closed her eyes tightly.

\- **YUGI~!** \- Rebecca screamed with all her might.

...

Crimson eyes widened.

 _(That was Rebecca... AIBOU!) -_ Atem thought as he started panicking, what had just happened? he then ran back as fast as he could.

\- **Wait for me, AIBOU!** -

.  
.

Calligan: Well I am so very sorry for leaving a cliffhanger but no need to worry, I said I´d leave a bonus one today because of New Years Eve, so knock yourselves out with next chapter. :) -


	7. A new evil awakens

**-(Bold - Dialogue)**

- _(Italic - Thought)_

-(Normal - Narrated)

Chapter 7: A new evil awakens

(BACK AT THE MOVIES)

Atem hurried to aid Yugi and Rebecca, he ran as fast as he could but when he got there he noticed the doors were locked, he could not get in. He tried to bust open the doors but they were too heavy to even move and he did not have enough strenght, Atem was plunging in despair.

- **AIBOU! ARE YOU IN THERE? ANSWER ME** \- He insisted as he tried over and over to at least knock the doors down but it was in vain.

 _(Aibou, am I not strong enough to protect you anymore? What happened in there?... Please be safe) -_ Atem thought to himself as he slid through the door down to his knees.

- **I can´t stay here and not do anything, I have to find a way in** \- Atem said very determined.

(MEANWHILE INSIDE)

Rebecca had closed her eyes tightly, she did not want to see what was about to happen but then as nothing the noise ceased and there was an overwhelming silence covering the room. She then re-opened her eyes just to see Yugi in the floor with a white wall around him protecting him, it seemed as if it were his Dark Magician in a very unique and beautiful way, he was too real.

\- **YUGI! DARLING, ARE YOU OKAY?** \- Rebecca reached out to Yugi in the floor.

He wasn´t harmed by the Cursed Dragon but he did receive slight damage like scratches and minimal cuts, he apparently fell in the affected zone where he had hit himself yesterday with the light pole, Yugi was unconscious and quite cold, Rebecca started to worry even more, it seemed as if the life was being sucked out of him.  
The Dark Magician overpowered the Cursed Dragon and dispelled it, saving both of them and then vanishing into thin air.

\- **HAHAHA, I admit, well done. Now I know what I´m up against** \- Unknown voice.

\- **Who are you? What are you!?** \- Rebecca asked in grief and worry.

\- **That´s for me to know and you to find out** \- Unknown voice.

\- **That is not an answer but It doesn´t matter, my Darling will stop you** \- Rebecca exclaimed.

\- **That boy is nothing but a nuisance to me, he´s always been ever since the day we met** \- Unknown voice.

\- **Wait.. since the day you two met?** \- Rebecca asked while left thrown off by this.

\- **He knows me better than anyone yet he doesn´t know me at all** \- The Unknown voice told Rebecca before fading.

Rebecca was left there with a fallen Yugi, thinking about the clues she was left with... they made sense yet they didn´t, It was hard to actually connect those dots together but that was no time to be thinking, she had to get Yugi to a doctor fast, he was getting colder and pale.

Suddenly, a door was bust open with a vending machine and Atem on top of it, he had dragged it and used up all his strenght to bring the door down

\- **Pharaoh!?** \- Rebecca said surprised.

- **Rebecca, are you all right? Where´s Yu..** \- Atem froze.

He found Yugi down, Rebecca holding him as much as she could in her arms.

\- **Why is my aibou in such state..?** \- Atem was stuck in shock.

\- **We were attacked by the enemy, Yugi was trying to protect me and I don´t know what happened next, I closed my eyes** \- Rebecca said with tears in her eyes.

Honestly, Atem was paralyzed but he knew he had to act fast, so he forced himself to move somehow and picked up Yugi (bridal style) and rushed to somebody who could help them.

(HOSPITAL)

*People running*

\- **We came as soon as we heard, is Yug okay?** \- Jonouchi asked panting.

\- **What happened!?** \- Honda asked worried.

\- **We were really scared, this was so sudden** \- Anzu muttered in a worried voice.

\- **They don´t know what´s wrong with him, they say he´s awfully weak** \- Rebecca said very upset.

\- **How about Atem, is he okay?** \- Anzu asked.

\- **I don´t know, he hasn´t spoken to anybody since we got here.. He seemed pretty shocked so I think it´s best to give him his space** \- Rebecca said.

\- **Guess you´re right...** \- Anzu agreed to Rebecca´s statement.

Then, not so far away in the bathroom, Atem was there all alone, trying to process everything that had just happened.. It had been so sudden, so soon and unconsciously he fell into his deep, scary thoughts.

 _(It was my fault... Aibou is in this condition because I broke my promise, why do you always have to carry my heavy burdens aibou!? IT´S NOT FAIR!... What is this? It´s warm.. Mhh.. I see, it´s my tears... last time I cried your soul was taken away aibou... aibou.) -_ Atem was drowning in waves and waves of thoughts, not realizing time fading away.

(WAITING ROOM)

Everybody was just sitting down waiting for some news about Yugi´s condition, even Sugoroku had arrived shortly after the gang and accompanied them to take a sit in what seemed to be a long, long wait.

Atem had finally finished his thinking for now and decided to join the rest in the waiting room until suddenly, the doors open abruptly, everybody turned around.

\- **PEGASUS!?** \- Everybody said quite surprised and confused.

- **I head about Yugi-boy and I had to come, I know what happened to him and how to get him back to shape** \- Pegasus stated.

Everybody was confused about what was going on but did not hesitate in letting Pegasus help, a medical team took over Yugi andstarted to treat him.

\- **What´s wrong with aibou?!** \- Atem asked quite impatient.

\- **They´re called life orbs and apparently all of us have them but are not aware of them unless something like this happens, you see living things are matter that run on energy, life if you may call it so and when that energy is drained it is no longer possible to live. Somebody used the power of the millenium items to meddle with the shadow realm and bring monsters to life by sacrificing life orbs, depending on the quantity needed and the one possesed it is possible to summon real duel monsters, even so it is hard to say how many life orbs a person may have, so it is very dangerous if used without the proper knowledge** \- Pegasus answered.

\- **So you´re saying my Darling was drained from these so called life orbs?** \- Rebecca asked.

\- **In deed but I´m surprised, Yugi-boy used his life orbs without any knowledge of them at all** \- Pegasus said.

\- **He was trying to protect Rebecca from one of the monsters..** \- Atem muttered.

\- **I see, so his wish of protecting you was so strong it summoned a monster instinctively without the need of knowing about life orbs** \- Pegasus said.

Rebecca blushed when Pegasus said this, everyone else was shocked about what they had just heard.. except Atem who was still dealing with his guilt.

\- **But even so, Yugi will be alright? We are all so worried about him** \- Anzu said loud and clear speaking up for everybody in the room.

\- **Yes, Yugi-boy will be fine, my medical team is in fact supplying him with a vital elixir only found in a certain oasis in Egypt, I had kept on studying about ancient Egypt and came across all this, so I decided to pay a visit to this oasis and brought back some samples, It is said that life orbs such as neurons cannot regenerate themselves but with this elixir they can actually be replaced** \- Pegasus explained.

\- **Really?!** \- Atem asked very enthusiastic about the news.

\- **Yes, Atem boy, you have nothing to worry about anymore, he will be fine so for now let´s just let him rest, I´ll eventually explain everything I know to you but for now you should all go home and rest, wait until Yugi boy gets well, I still have some studies to do before presenting my final theory to you** \- Pegasus stated.

\- **I´ll wait right here next to my Darling!** \- Rebecca said being very stubborn.

Atem twitched a bit to her neediness, it was uncommon to see The once great Pharaoh act like this but even so he let it slide and focused more on Pegasus and his pending information.

\- **We´ll be waiting Pegasus, after all a new evil has awaken and they will pay dearly for almost killing aibou** \- Atem assured in a very apalling voice and a vicious look in his crimson eyes, he was furious.

.

Calligan: Dear readers, I am having a bit of trouble with my reviews so I can´t answer them back but I´d like to let you know how grateful I am for each and every one of them, It really is a nice gesture and I sincerely do appreciate it, thank you! Also I am trying to make my chapters longer but sometimes I don´t have much time but I promise they´ll be longer, even if they take a little more time and one more thing, I don´t know how often I´ll post but It won´t be more than a week probably, sometimes It could be in 2 days or 3 or sometimes it could take a little longer, so please be patient, I will not abandon this story and leave you hanging, that feeling sucks and I´m not that evil. so I hope you enjoyed and see ya next chapter! (Spoiler alert: ... Yugi and Atem have a scene when he wakes up.)


	8. Life has a way of changing things

**-(Bold - Dialogue)**

- _(Italic - Thought)_

-(Normal - Narrated)

Chapter 8: Life has a way of changing things

(HOSPITAL)

A few days went by while Yugi was in the hospital, everybody would come and visit him leaving him a gift or two such as flowers or get-well cards and chocolates, Rebecca stood by him as she said she would and Atem would sometimes be annoyed by this but did not mind as much, he was worried about other things so his visits would be short, he´d come by and maybe left a balloon or something but most of the time he wouldn´t leave anything, he wouldn´t even get near Yugi, he´d only stand behind the window with a closed fists and anger in his eyes. The process of healing was taking long and Atem was growing impatient.

\- **Hi Rebecca, how´s Yugi doing?** \- Anzu asked her with flowers in her arms.

\- **He´s doing great but he still hasn´t woken up** \- Rebecca said with a frown.

- **Don´t worry, he will eventually, it´s Yugi after all! remember?** \- Anzu tried to cheer Rebbeca up.

- **Yeah, guess you´re right. My Darling is stronger than this** \- she said with a big smile.

\- **That´s the spirit!** \- Anzu cheered.

\- **Anyway, are those for Darling? they´re beautiful** \- Rebecca ponited at the flowers.

\- **Yeah, I hope he´ll like all the gifts in his room once he wakes up** \- Anzu said.

- **I bet he will, come on, let´s find somewhere to put them** \- Rebecca added.

The both of them walked into Yugi´s room and found the flowers a place, the room looked so filled with love thanks to all the gifts, it was actually pleasant to walk into such a colorful room. As Anzu and Rebecca were inside they caught a glance of what seemed a person behind the glass window.

\- **That´s him again, right?** \- Anzu asked.

\- **Yeah, he never comes in or stays for too long** \- Rebecca said.

\- **I´ve never seen him like this before** \- Anzu said.

- **I guess this affected him the most** \- Rebecca added.

\- **Guess so...** \- Anzu sighed.

...

 _(wake up, aibou... I need to apologize for breaking my promise and I need you so that we can defeat this new evil..) -_ Atem thought to himself as he looked through that glass window, he was angry because he felt impotent upon the previous events.

\- **Atem** \- faint voice.

Atem was plunged in his thoughts and startled at the sound of his name, causing him to abruptly turn around.

\- **Are you okay? Why don´t you come in?** \- Anzu asked.

\- **I´m okay here but thank you for worrying** \- Atem answered.

\- **What´s wrong Atem, I´m your friend, you can tell me anything** \- Anzu insisted.

\- **It´s nothing Anzu, I just wanna stay here** \- Atem replied.

\- **Rebecca told me about the promise you made to Yugi** \- Anzu said.

Atem´s eyes widened.

\- **Is it because you feel it´s your fault?** \- Anzu asked him trying to be understanding.

\- **I couldn´t protect him..** \- Atem said with a frustrated look in his eyes.

\- **But he´s okay, he´ll eventually wake up and everything will be fine** \- Anzu tried to comfort him.

\- **Yeah but none of this would´ve happened if I hadn´t left his side** \- Atem insisted.

\- **How can you be so sure? Yugi has grown to be very strong and he can take care on his own now, he protected Rebecca** \- Anzu opened Atem´s eyes to the reality he unconsciously did not wish to see.

 _(She´s right... Aibou, You are not in this state because you were weak and needed protection, you are like this because you were strong enough to protect someone you care about all by your own despite the risks. I was blind to see that, why do I still picture you as this shy boy who needs of me when in reality you aren´t and you don´t, not anymore.) -_ Atem´s thoughts struck him like lightning.

\- **Are you okay?** \- Anzu asked after Atem would not answer her.

- **...Yes, you´re right I´m sorry, I will go in** \- Atem said.

- **That´s the spirit!** \- Anzu said.

Suddenly Atem´s stomach starts to growl.

\- **But I guess we should have lunch first, don´t you think?** \- Anzu asked kindly.

\- **Yes, that would be nice** \- Atem said a little embarrassed.

They then walked to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, meanwhile.

(YUGI´S ROOM)

Everything was calm and Rebecca was sitting right next to Yugi waiting for him to wake up, it had been a little while since Anzu and Atem went to have lunch, until.

 _(mmm.. what´s this, I´m so tired, what happened? where..?) -_ Yugi started to wake up and suddenly a pair of amethyst eyes opened up with a bit of confussion.

\- **Huh..?** \- Yugi says as he sits up and groans a bit.

\- **DARLING!** \- Rebecca says with so much joy.

- **Rebecca! Now I remember, are you okay?** \- Yugi asked worried.

- **I´m fine Darling, I should be the one asking you that question, you saved me** \- Rebecca said while holding Yugi´s hand.

\- **I´m fine, what happened?** \- Yugi asked very intrigued.

Then Rebecca filled Yugi in what he had missed, explaining everything.

\- **Wow, so all that happened while I was out..** \- Yugi said a bit worried.

\- **But the good thing is that now you´re here** \- Rebecca said so happy even a couple of tears escaped her eyes.

Yugi smiled bright and wiped her tears away.

\- **Don´t cry, I´m okay now** \- Yugi said with a very comfortable voice.

Rebecca was amazed by the light Yugi was displaying and Yugi was actually quite into her eyes at the moment too, so they both leaned into what was seemingly to be their first kiss and just as their lips were about to brush against each other Anzu and Atem walked in.

 _(what?!) -_ Atem unexpectedly thought to himself a bit in surprise.

\- **Oh my! I´m so sorry, did we interrupt you?** \- Anzu asked a bit embarrassed.

\- **NO NO NO! NOTHING HAPPENED** \- Yugi said while extremely blushing that he had been caught in such a scene.

\- **You should´ve waited 10 more seconds before coming in, then maybe** \- Rebecca said a little irritated, nothing really did happen because they pulled apart before their lips could even touch.

\- **Anyway! you´re awake Yugi! that´s so great! how are you feeling?** \- Anzu asked quite excited.

- **I´m great, a little tired but great** \- He said.

Rebecca tried to shake off what had just happened and instead joined Anzu in the excitement of Yugi waking up. Both of them were so happy for Yugi and Yugi was also glad to see his friends happy but his attention was suddenly focused on a pair of lost crimson eyes that were looking straight at him.

\- **Anzu, Rebecca, would you mind leaving me alone with Atem for a bit?** \- Yugi asked with a bit of a serious look.

Both of them just looked at each other before turning to Yugi again and nodded, then leaving the room for them to talk.

There was a brief silence in the room at first so Yugi decided to break the ice.

\- **So.. Why did you leave when we were at the movies? What happened?** \- He asked being calm about it.

Atem shook the scene of Yugi and Rebecca nearly kissing and then continued.

\- **Aibou... I didn´t mean to break my promise but I felt the presence of the millenium puzzle and had to go** \- Atem answered with a frown, he still felt bad about all that had happened.

\- **Really? then why didn´t you tell me?** \- Yugi asked him again.

\- **I didn´t want you to get involve.. I thought you´d be safer staying out of it** \- Atem said.

\- **But why did you think that? Atem, like it or not I am involved in this just as much as you and I´m not okay with you thinking that I still can´t stand up for myself** \- Yugi snapped at Atem.

Atem was left speechless, his eyes widened but then after digesting what Yugi had just said to him, his frown came back.

\- **I know and I´m sorry for all of that aibou, I really am, I should let you in on these things because we´re a team and I know you can stand up for yourself.. I don´t think you are weak at all, on the contraty I think you are the strongest of them all, including me** \- Atem said being very honest.

Yugi slighly blushed at the praise Atem was telling him.

\- **Then why? If you really think so, why didn´t you let me in on it since the beginning?** \- Yugi asked still a little confused about Atem´s reasons.

\- **Because.. I was afraid myself, that´s why. I don´t want anything to happen to you aibou, because if something ever did I´d never forgive myself, ever. I know you can handle anything perfectly well but still whenever I think about exposing you to this unknown enemy, I panic.. when all of this happened and I found you half dead in Rebecca´s arms it all brought me back to that one day when I first lost you, the day they stole your soul because of my fault, I don´t want to relive that ever again, aibou** \- Atem said with tears building up in his eyes.

 _(Mou Hitori No Boku, I have never seen you cry before nor I´ve seen you this sad...) -_ Yugi thought heart broken about seeing his closest friend breaking down right infront of him and all the guilt he was secretly carrying on his back all this time.

\- **Mou Hitori No Boku...** \- Yugi said with a very soft voice and then pulled him into a hug.

Atem´s watery crimson eyes bacame fully opened as Yugi wrapped his arms around him. he had never done that before.

\- **Don´t cry and please don´t blame yourself for all those things, I´m fine. I get you don´t want anything to happen to me because I don´t want anything to happen to you either but that is why we are a team and more than that we are friends, you can always count on me and as long as we work together as one nothing will ever happen** \- Yugi said while holding Atem tight.

Atem was actually speechless.. he didn´t even have the enough strenght to hug Yugi back, he just felt calm and rather happy, also he was slightly blushing.

\- **Thank you, aibou** \- Atem said smiling big and wide before they pulled apart.

They both were just smiling at each other, until.

\- **Hey Yugi! Anzu called saying you were awake!** \- Jonouchi barged in without even nocking on the door.

Both of them turned around quite surprised, the whole gang walked in the room with balloons and a smile, Yugi had woken up.

\- **Yeah, thank you guys, you´re the best** \- Yugi said.

\- **You got us worried for a minute there** \- Honda said.

\- **Yeah! don´t scare us like that again, Yug** \- Jonouchi added.

Everybody was laughing, they were happy about the news, they all gathered round to be with Yugi, enjoying their time together as Atem was just chillin in the back, listening at what everybody was saying and somehow he could not for the life of it take his eyes off Yugi.

 _(...This is weird, is it me or aibou seems brighter than ever, he shines so much I can´t help looking at him, I´m so so happy you´re okay!) -_ Atem thought to himself as Yugi noticed him looking straight at him and just smiled so purely in return, it was a warm-hearted smile.

**BADUM**

Atem´s eyes widened and his whole body shivered, Yugi went back to talking and laughing with the gang but something had clicked in Atem, he had no idea what it was but he was about to find out.

 _(wha.. my heart is, it´s going so fast, is something wrong with me? but somehow seeing aibou smile that way made me weird, I must be so overwhelmed about him waking up, that's all) -_ Atem thought as he smirked to his own reaction.

And as everything was well, Sugoroku spoke up.

\- **Kids, I know you are very happy about Yugi finally waking up but we can´t forget that the enemy is still out there, planning his next move** \- Sugoroku reminded them.

Everybody stayed in silence for what he had said was true.

\- **You´re right grandpa, we need to focus on that** \- Yugi said

\- **There will be plenty of time for that Yug, for now just focus on recover your strenght and let us deal with the rest** \- Jonouchi said.

\- **Yeah, remember Pegasus will get back at us at some point with more intel** \- Honda added.

\- **And we´ll be ready for that but this time Yugi will join us too, because he is an important member of our team and we are not doing this without him** \- Atem said with a smile.

Yugi was surprised but quite glad of hearing Atem say that.

- **I really can´t do this without you, Aibou** \- Atem said softly.

\- **That´s why we´ll do it together, Mou Hitori No Boku** \- Yugi replied with a kind smile on his face.

\- **Yeah! The gang is ready to kick some ass at any time** \- Jonouchi said very enthusiastic.

\- **Then it´s settled, mystery guy is going down** \- Anzu said.

The gang was determined and very energetic, it felt like old times and they were prepared for anything that could come, including Atem who had recovered from his downfall and was ready for whatever the enemy would throw at him next.. but is he ready for what his heart has in store for him? It´s funny how life slowly but surely has a way of changing things without us noticing.

Calligan: That´s it for now folks and I´m so sorry I didn´t post earlier, I had my physical exam at MEPS (which ended up lasting 3 whole days) so I got a little delayed at my writing, hope you liked and I´m gonna start working on next chapter so I can post it ASAP. I got 4 months to finish this story before I get shipped for boot camp, so hope you follow the story until then, if you like my story in any way please let me know, it means so much and I get really happy reading DM´s or comments. See ya next time :) .


End file.
